


Wondrously Comforted

by Sollat



Series: JLA - Justice Lesbians of America [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Carrying, Clothed Sex, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollat/pseuds/Sollat
Summary: Wonder Woman still mourns her Superman's death. Pre-New52 Lois knows how it feels and decides to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreatorZaruel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorZaruel/gifts).



"You have a wonderful family, Lois." Diana said, smiling sadly. She doesn't speak that loud, but she thought "I wish he would live long enought for us to have one too". Both women were standing on "White" family's house's porch, while men - Bruce Wayne, Clark White and Jonathan White - were walking and/or running across the field. Both women was wearing blouses and skirts, and Wonder Woman has her costume under it.

"Thanks" Lois responded. "And I now what you're thinking. I was once in the same situation as you are now. My Superman was dead, bu I managed to move on."

"How?" Diana asked.

"I had help." Lois responded and look on her face has suddently changed, as she would remembered something and she got red cheeks. "I had help from our Wonder Woman. Maybe I can help you as she helped me."

"You mean?"

"Let's go inside and I'll show you."

Both women entered the house and stop at the hall.

"What will you sho..." Diana sterted her question but was stopped by Lois, who put her finger on Wonder Woman's mouth and moment later stood on her finger and kiss Wonder Woman gently, grabbing her checks delicately. Before the other woman was able to aware reaction, her nature kicks in and she kissed her back. When she got back to her common sense, she however doesn't stop. She just realized, that she needed it, needed the delicacy, needed the affection - in one world, she needed woman - a feminine woman, not warrior woman - touch. She also bend down herself ligltly to help equal her and Lois height and her hands took Lois' waist. They stied in the position and kissed during a couple of minutes until Wonder Woman reach Lois tights and gently picked her up.

"Where is the bedroom?" she asked.

"Upstairs, second door on the left." Lois answered and Diana took her there, still kissing her. When they reached the bedroom, Wonder Woman put Lois on the bed, unbutton her blouse and started to kiss her neck and cleverage. After couple of second she gone south and took of Lois' bra. Then she started lick her boobs and nipples until they become hard.

"Please, go down on me." Lois asked and Diana went down to took her panties off, but a skirt stood in place. Lois' pussy was already wet, but before Diana worked it, she took off her clothes staying in her Wonder Woman costume only. She started to lick Lois' pussy then until she started to moan. Then Wonder Woman put her thumb over Lois' clit and the other's hand two fingers into her pussy, don't stoping licking it too, what prompt Lois to insert her hands into Diana's hair. Tripple stimulation was more than enought for her and soon Lois reached her orgasm during which she pulled Diana's hair.

"I think you missunderstood me, Diana" Lois joked "This should be I to comfort you not the other way around."

"Well, we still have time." sad Wonder Woman and started to take off her costume, what promped Lois to took off her clothes too. "But you stay down."

"As you wish, love" sad Lois and lay down again. Wonder Woman kneel over her face and lower herself for Lois be able to lick her clit. Her hands go to her big breasts immediately, but Wonder Woman stopped her.

"You must use your tounge alone" she sad. "But to stops all idea, let me..." she continued reaching for her lasso.

"Say no more" Lois said and get her hands to the bed columns, where Wondar Woman bounded them with her lasso and they came back to interrupted activity. Lois started to lick her pussy and thanks to lasso's power she was free from any nurture limitation what make her passionate more than anyone. Soon Wonder Woman started to rub her breasts and moan loudly and after few more minutes she reached her orgasm too. After it she unbound Lois and lay next to her.

"Clark. Clark!" sad Bruce on the field. "What's wrogn with you?"

"Nothing, Bruce, nothing" Clark responed. He, of course, heard what happend in the house. First he was shocked, but then he remembered what Lois told him about her and their Wonder Woman after Superman died. He was happy that Lois was able to return the favor. And he cannot wait for tonight for Lois to tell him everything during their husband-and-wife time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Don't be affraid to comment!


End file.
